recuerdo de un cierto dia
by sakura-kakashi11
Summary: mi primer fic no esperen mucho pero agradecere su comentarios


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra y gracia de Kishimoto-sensei pero la historia si es mía. Disfruten 3_ RECUERDOS DE UN CIERTO DÍA

Se encontraba una niña llorando desconsoladamente –Hanako estas bien? - pregunto su hermano-Takeshi- y se abalanzo hacia sus brazos-por qué estas llorando- le pregunta, Hanako intentando calmarse-me confesé ante Asuma-kun y el me rechazo- sus intentos por calmarse se fueron y las gotas saladas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Takeshi estaba molesto con Asuma como se atreve a hacer llorar a su hermana esto no se quedaría si no señor él y Sakumo harían algo al respecto, en eso llego Sakumo- Takeshi, Hanako es hora de irnos- les dijo tranquilamente en eso se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba llorando en los brazos de su gemelo-que paso?- pregunto-el idiota de Asuma la hiso llorar- contesto molesto-ya nos va a oír Asuma-mientras ayudaba a pararse a Hanako-según creo mande a llamarlos ¿Qué paso?-pregunto una peli rosa con las manos en la cintura-mama- dijeron en unísono los tres hermanos-Sakumo, Takeshi vayan adelantándose ya iré yo con su hermana-los gemelos obedecieron sabían que pelear con su madre sería un caso perdido ya que ella era muy terca al igual que su hermana menor, cuando Sakura creyó que ya estarían un tanto alejadas de ellas miro a su pequeña hija y con ternura la abrazo-por qué llorabas pequeña-pregunto mientras le secaba sus lágrimas-A-Asuma me rechazo después de que yo me le confesara-Sakura volvió a abrazarla pero con más fuerza-como es que tú y papa se enamoraron?-pregunto intentando regalarle una sonrisa a su madre-bueno no fue fácil pero no imposible-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Después de Sasuke y Naruto se fueran de la aldea, Sakura la última integrante del ya desintegrado equipo 7, se puso a entrenar con Tsunade la nueva Kage de la aldea en el campo de la medicina ninja.

Alrededor de unos 3años regreso Naruto y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la torre de los hokages en el camino se encontró con Sakura-nee Sakura-chan veo que no has estado perdiendo-dijo mientras veía como ella había cambiado tanto emocionalmente como físicamente-es verdad, como te ha ido con Jiraya-sama-Naruto se rasco la nuca despreocupadamente-Ero-sennin me ha entrenado muy bien ya casi puedo controlar al kyuubi- hablo orgullosamente de su maestro-es verdad ya que eres mayor de edad si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta tu y yo-inquirió Jiraya-ERO-SENIN!-le grito Naruto-bueno ya basta de charlas no?-dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a Jiraya y a Naruto-ya que hoy van a entrenar duro con su compañero de equipo-Sakura y Naruto se miraron y después miraron a la godaime-compañero de equipo?-preguntaron al unísono .La rubia de grandes atributos les mostro la ventana-tiene la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a cualquier lado-dijo resignada refiriéndose al ninja copia, él ojiazul se acercó a la mencionada ventana y miro hacia ambos lados y se fijó de una figura reconocida era su ex-sensei que estaba recostado en el tejado leyendo su fiel libro-KAKASHI-SENSEI-le grito emocionado el rubio-ah Naruto cuanto tiempo sin verte-le dijo bajando su librito para verlo mejor-ah! Tome antes de que se me olvide-y saco un librito verde de su porta shuriken-es el nuevo tomo del iccha iccha y todavía no está a la venta-el peligris agarro el regalo y lo abrió era un momento épico para el ninja copia cuando se vio interrumpido por una voz autoritaria-bien veo que ya sociabilizaron-comento la godaime solo obtuvo como respuesta un "_hmp_" por parte de Kakashi ambos regresaron a la sala y el peligris se acomodó en la ventana-cuanto tiempo sin verte-dirigiéndose a Sakura "_sin duda ha cambiado mucho su cuerpo se ha perfeccionado a la de un ninja, sus curvas están más resaltadas ha cambiado mucho físicamente me pregunto en que otras cosa más ha cambiado _"Sakura tuvo un leve sonrojo por la atenta mirada que tenía hacia ella que pasó desapercibida por todos excepto por Kakashi y Jiraya este último pudo notar el porqué del sonrojo-bien ya pueden ir a entrenar-y los 2 se esfumaron en un poof-veo que habrá grandes cambios por aquí-dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa a lo que Tsunade solo atino a levantar una ceja.

**N/A. **_**Este es mi primer fic casi que no pidan mucho pero eso si voy ir mejorando a medida que siga subiendo mis capítulos. Lamento que sea corto pero iré agrandándolos poco a poco.**_

_**Se aceptan reclamos, quejas, comentarios y su opinión propia. No se olviden de darme un review**_

_**Recuerden un nuevo fic hace feliz a la lectora y un review a la escritora.**_

_**Un beso a todos**_

**MISA-CHAN**


End file.
